Behind Mirrored Walls
by LC Marks
Summary: What happens after two boys become deliriously overworked. A smutty Finn/Puck drabble.


Despite the upcoming winter months, Lima was experiencing an unusual heat wave. The town was still outrageously warm, and even Jesse had found himself already glistening in a layer of sweat as he arrived in the mirrored room. His studio, the one he'd attended dance classes in since his childhood, was humid and heavy. He'd rented it out for the week, in an attempt to help McKinley's glee club prepare for Nationals, and subsequently win back Rachel. Despite the immensity of the job, he loved the place, and he loved torturing the kids with his impossible choreography even more.

Today he had Finn and Puck only. They were learning an upbeat duet, which was undoubtedly too advanced for them. They'd come willing to learn, and by their first water break, they were ready to quit. With just thirty-two counts of music covered, and an hour of rehearsal under their belts, the two were seriously contemplating suicide.

Jesse's voice echoed through the sweltering room."Good, Puckerman. Keep it up—Hudson! What are you doing? Move your hips!"

The two boys moved in attempted synchronization, the superior boy standing on a chair to watch over them. Frustrated, he turned the music off and walked over to the winded dancers.

"Seriously, guys? This is simple choreography," Jesse yelled in their faces, tiny beads of sweating flying of his clenched face. "Finn, _learn to_ _move your damn hips_. Noah, you're going to scare people doing that, you're_ dancing_, not trying to shank someone with your penis."

Finn threw his head back in exhaustion and frustration. Both of them kept quiet, afraid of what Jesse would say if they said the wrong thing. Still in silence, Jesse pointed to Puck, then the corner, gesturing that Finn would be dancing alone this time.

"Take a break, Puckerman. You're actually making progress."

He turned his attention to the other boy and narrowed his eyes. "Do it again, Hudson, and get it right this time."

Jesse turned the music back up to an unnecessarily loud volume, leaving Finn with a nasty headache before he even started moving. He took his starting pose in the middle of the room, waiting for the correct section to start. He started off, struggling to remember the difficult moves, and failing to make them look good. Puck winced as the tall boy twitched and turned. His movements barely resembled Jesse's powerful choreography.

At this point, all three of them had lost any faith they had in thinking Finn would actually succeed. The music cut, and Jesse walked over to Finn. "That was better," he lied, placing his hands on his hips. Finn stood in front of him, fearful. "Okay, I'm leaving. You two can practice on your own. Can you handle that?" he asked, making hand gestures as if he was speaking to a pair of toddlers.

Both of them nodded and looked at each other as Jesse exited the studio as quickly as possible. Puck walked over to the taller boy and rolled his eyes. "He's a complete moron," he said angrily.

Finn nodded in agreement, unable to ignore the way Puck's jaw clenched when he was mad. It was...intriguing.

The shorter boy looked around, confused. "So, uh...how's Quinn?" he asked, attempting to break the silence

Finn's eyes followed a bead of sweat fall down Puck's neck, settling on his soaking chest. "She's okay. Kinda crazy," he said indifferently, his brain focused elsewhere.

Puck raised an eyebrow, trying to decipher the strange looks coming from Finn.

"She won't put out."

And he understood immediately.

Without word or warning, the two boys came crashing together, Finn's back slamming into the wall behind him. There was no need for explanation, no need for talking. The intensity of their kiss said everything and more.

They pulled back simultaneously, practically jumping away from each other. Puck looked up at him, his eyes flickering with shame and confusion. He inched slowly back towards him, his gaze locked on the taller boy's lips.

Finn's heart was pounding, his body numb with shock and excitement. He'd never been kissed like that before, so deep he forgot where he was. Quinn couldn't do that to him. Rachel, Santana, Brittany...no one.

With just as much force as the first, if not more, they pinned themselves together once more, the final, silent '_fuck it.'_  
>Finn realized suddenly that he was already embarrassingly hard, and his hips were still pinned on Puck's. He pulled his body back awkwardly, lips still furiously moving against lips.<br>Puck moved closer again, hands finding Finn's hipbones and sliding under the fabric of his shirt.

"Can I?" he asked, so quietly it could pass for a growl, and Finn's chest heaved pleasurably at the rasp in his voice. He lifted his chin subtly, and nodded so Puck could feel it.  
>Practiced hands swept up his body, lifting the sweat-soaked fabric up over his head. Finn raised his arms mindlessly and let Puck peel the shirt off of him, throwing it to the side without a second glance. Puck's hands pressed into his abdomen possessively, drawing lines along each defined curve of skin. He tipped his head against Finn's shoulder, and gently slid his tongue across the bare chest beneath him.<br>Finn shuddered gently, feeling the exquisite sensation of Puck's cool tongue glide down his sweat-streaked body. His eyes flitted under the feeling of Puck's mouth against his collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin and moving on to his throat. They lingered there for a moment, before moving back up to meet Finn's lips once more.

Desperate for air, Finn retreated, but his body stayed inches away from Puck's. "I've never...gay," Finn whispered nervously. Puck nodded and ignored him, moving his hands hungrily up and down Finn's sides.

Their lips connected again, erasing any doubtful feelings.

Firm hips rolled against him, and Finn felt his shoulder blades press against the wall as he tried to keep his knees from buckling.  
>"Mailman," Finn murmured, and Puck smiled tauntingly, his hands slipping down below the band of his pants. "Oh my g-"<p>

The weak, tortured whimper that came out of him sent a hot lick of pleasure right down Puck's body, and he stroked Finn roughly, watching him slowly come undone.

Finn's hips were thrusting forward mindlessly with each stroke, his eyes closed and hands clutching Puck's shirt, desperate for something to grab onto.  
>Puck moved forward and kissed him deeply, the strokes becoming slower and longer as his pace evened out. He pulled back after a moment, resting their foreheads together and smiling. "What was that about not being gay?"<br>"Shut it," Finn snapped. He felt the slowing of Puck's hand. "Oh god, don't stop. Please."  
>Smiling with cocky satisfaction, Puck kissed him again, sucking Finn's lower lip into his mouth as he pulled back. His hands shifted, and Finn whimpered at the loss.<br>He felt a thrill go up his spine and his eyes squeezed shut as Puck sunk down onto his knees. Roughly, he sucked a long line down the soft skin under Finn's belly, and glanced up with a smirk.


End file.
